


Why Don't We Do It In The Road

by Baby_Droll



Series: Let's Talk About Sex, Baby. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Road Head, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He moans when Stiles picks up again, thrusting into his mouth in a slow circle of his hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't We Do It In The Road

**Author's Note:**

> song from the Beatles song of the same title. Don't throw rocks at me for liking the Across the Universe version better.

      Scott has one hand over Stiles’ mouth and one hand down Stiles’ pants, jerking him off, when someone comes into the bathroom and he sees the sandal covered feet of a toddler run past the door. He whips his hand away, and Stiles whimpers and palms himself, jerking slowly. Scott puts a hand over his, stopping him. Stiles glares, groaning when he hears the child being scolded by his father. They step away from each other and slip out of the bathroom, running past the glaring clerk in his cramped office. As soon as they make it to the jeep and slam the doors shut, Scott starts laughing at the wounded look on Stiles’ face.

    “Dude, it would be just your luck for that to happen.”

    ”You owe me. If it hadn’t have taken you so long to get off, I wouldn’t be sitting here with blue balls.”

       Scott laughs again, and turns the radio back on as Stiles pulls out of the parking lot. They’re headed to UCLA for Freshman Orientation, and while exchanging handjobs in the bathroom had seemed like a thrill at the time, Scott still feels guilty that Stiles is obviously still hard. He smells like pure arousal, the scent of clover and and pepper filling the air every time he shifts. Stiles’ hands flex around the steering wheel, and he looks like he’s resisting the urge to reach down and finish himself off. Scott places a hand on his thigh, trying to comfort him, but Stiles glares at him when the hand goes higher, and his legs spread on instinct. Scott brings his hand a little higher, rubbing Stiles’ hard cock through the denim, stifling a groan when it twitches under his hand.  

     "How good of a driver are you?”

      Stiles looks down at Scott’s hand and then back at the road.

     "There isn’t anything for miles. And we haven’t seen people since that cockblock toddler and his dad, so.”

     Scott laughs at his obvious frustration and unbuckles his seat belt, leaning over to mouth at Stiles’ cock through the rough denim of his jeans. Stiles groans, and Scott unzips his pants, pulling his cock out. He’s so hard, and he’s so wet, it’s dripping down the sides of his thick cock. Scott takes the head into his mouth, sucking softly, when he feels Stiles’ hand curl into his hair. He pulls off, pressing a kiss to the underside of Stile’s cock, laughing when Stiles jerks and swerves a little.

     He pulls Stiles’ cock into his mouth again, dropping down until his nose rests in the soft curls at the base. Stiles’ hand tightens in his hair, holding him there for a second, and his hips jerk up a little, but he stops. Scott pinches him on thigh, encouraging him to continue. He moans when Stiles picks up again, thrusting into his mouth in a slow circle of his hips.

      ”God, when’d you get so good at this, fuck, taking my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours. Wonder what you’d do, fuck, if someone drove by right now, looked down and saw nothing but the back of your head, as you sucked me off.”, Stiles grits out between his teeth, hips jerking up towards Scott's face. The tip of his cock smears liquid across Scott's bottom lip as he pulls back. Scott slides his hand up and down Stiles’ slick cock, taking a breath before he dives back in again, flattening his tongue and dipping his free hand down to palm at Stiles’ balls.

     Stiles moans loudly, grabbing at Scott’s hair again, the muscles in his thighs twitching as he fucks Scott’s mouth. “Fuck, I’m close. Scott, I’m gonna-“ He cuts off with a high pitched breathless moan, coming in hot spurts across Scott’s tongue.

 

      Scott pulls off, swallowing, jerking Stiles through the aftershocks and tucking him back into his pants once his breathing steadies. He sits up, and Stiles is staring at him wide-eyed, with his hands firmly clenched around the steering wheel as Scott rubs himself through his jeans, and eventually pulls his cock out jerking himself off. He leans back, mouth falling open as his strokes speed up. He can feel Stiles watching his every movement, and he’s proven correct when the jeep jerks again, crossing over the median.

    ”Don’t look at me, keep your eyes on the road.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Evolfoalrig on Tumblr. Come hang out! I don't bite unless you ask me to.


End file.
